<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me, Make me sway by kingsta_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182783">Dance with me, Make me sway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsta_x/pseuds/kingsta_x'>kingsta_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Excuses to write PWP for Wonwoo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, M/M, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Top Kim Mingyu, What Have I Done, camboy, i have sinned, slaps top of fanfiction, this baby can fit so many filthy words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsta_x/pseuds/kingsta_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of Wonwoo camboy life featuring his partner in crime Joshua</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Excuses to write PWP for Wonwoo [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with me, Make me sway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to write this. This wasn't beta-ed because I am a disgrace. Please bear in mind english isn't my first language to I apologise for any mistakes here! As always thank you for reading this mess ❤️</p><p>This is a sequel from another PWP I wrote. You don't need to read though Wonwoo story is explained there ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>After their little fun together that night, Wonwoo and Joshua became really close. They weren't dating but sure they exchanged a lot of touches when alone together at home. It was almost domestic already. Joshua liked to visit Wonwoo apartment often, spending his time there. </p><p>The taller didn't mind.</p><p>It was always great to have someone who he could be so open about his life and praise him for being a good boy. </p><p>Wonwoo was lying on the bed one day, not really paying attention to his surroundings. Joshua was talking about something but he couldn't focus. His mind was still thinking about that message he received from Mingyu. Was the camboy real about wanting a threesome with him and Joshua? Maybe it was just something he said in the heat of the moment. </p><p>Maybe he forgot right? </p><p>Wonwoo was so away, lost in his thoughts, he didn't even notice Joshua crawling on the bed. The red haired boy was almost hovering him, staying in between his thighs while Wonwoo was looking at his phone. </p><p>"Busy?" </p><p>Wonwoo eyes landed on Joshua, the shorter was kneading his thighs while they talked. </p><p>"Not really, I was just thinking" Wonwoo shook his head while leaving his phone on the mattress beside him. </p><p>"What is so important that you can't stop thinking?"</p><p>"Mingyu"</p><p>"Oh your crush?" Joshua chuckled, gripping the thigh harder. Wonwoo mewls softly while shaking his head. "Not a crush, he just never messaged me again"</p><p>"Well, more for me to enjoy" the shorter lips curled into a smile. Joshua leaned down to kiss Wonwoo. The black haired boy wrapped his arms around Joshua's neck keeping him close. There was something about his kisses that Wonwoo couldn't even describe how great they felt. </p><p>"You want me to help you relax?" </p><p>"You did that yesterday, don't worry" </p><p>"Are you sure?" Joshua landed another peck on Wonwoo lips </p><p>"No" Wonwoo shyly answered, he loved every second Joshua had his hands on his body. He wanted to feel that 24/7. </p><p>Joshua always bottomed for other but he made sure to top for Wonwoo since it was so easy to take control of the small-not-so-small boy under him.</p><hr/><p>It was a rainy day, Wonwoo was playing games when a sudden beep on his phone made him look away from the big screen. He thought it was Joshua but it was a message from the platform he streamed. He paused the game to not lose any progress and his heart almost stopped. </p><p>It was Mingyu.</p><p><em> 'I'd like to apologise for never sending <br/>more messages about our meet up.<br/></em> <em>I got caught with a few responsibilities <br/>but now I am finally back. Are you<br/>still up for a threesome? Joshua agreed <br/>to it already" </em></p><p>Wonwoo was blushing while reading those words. Those invitation words. He couldn't believe Mingyu actually wanted something with him. Took him at least half an hour to reply the camboy back. </p><p><em> '</em>I'm definitely down for a threesome<em>" </em></p><p>
  <em> "Nice! So what about next Saturday?" </em>
</p><p><em> "</em>Okay, send me your address<br/>And the time for it"</p><p>Wonwoo sent the last message and buried his face on the pillow from embarrassment. He was never this bold to actually agree on stuff like that. He doesn't know what he was thinking to write the replies. </p><p>Soon Joshua messaged him saying he heard the news. </p><hr/><p>It's finally Saturday, Wonwoo is nervous again. He kept changing his clothes and lingerie because nothing seem to fit. He wanted go more sexy but his cute side is almost begging for him to go with his usual look.</p><p>He ended up in a thigh high, pink skirt and cropped tank top. Joshua on the other hand was in a pink sweater and white jeans. </p><p>"Do I look like a whore?" </p><p>"Nah, you look good" Joshua was tying his shoes while they were finally about to leave the house. </p><p>Joshua had to calm Wonwoo until they arrived at Mingyu's house. The taller was shook at how big the place was. The house was at least 3x bigger than his house. </p><p>The red haired boy was the one ringing the doorbell since Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to do it. Took around a minute to finally hear someone unlocking the door. </p><p>Wonwoo was caught off guard when he saw Mingyu so close. He was the most handsome guy he ever saw. His sunkissed skin was so beautiful, he was almost glowing. Mingyu was dressing boyfriendish. White shirt with suspenders and jeans.</p><p>"Hey you two! I am so glad you came! I'm Mingyu"</p><p>"Hey Mingyu" Wonwoo shook hands with the taller. Mingyu was smiling so fondly at him he even forgot how to human for a second. </p><p>"Kinda missed you" Joshua went for a hug, they seem so close already. </p><p>"You two know each other?" </p><p>"Oh yeah, I did a few streams with Mingyu in the past" the red haired winked at the tallest of them. "He is great with cuddles" </p><p>"Oh stop it you" Mingyu shook his head while leading them inside. </p><p>"He is a cuddlebug but don't fall for his cute face. He is wild in bed" </p><p>Wonwoo could only blush hearing that.</p><p>For Wonwoo shock, Mingyu lead them to the bedroom. He thought they would have dinner or something first but apparently Mingyu didn't want to waste any time. </p><p>Mingyu's room was different from theirs. There were more neutral colours on the walls and it has less stuff. The tallest was more into minimalism then having too much information. Wonwoo was looking around when suddenly Joshua pushed him to sit on the bed. </p><p>"Are we streaming?" wonwoo look up both of their faces. </p><p>"You know I am more into recording and then releasing" Mingyu was catching the stuff they needed to place in the bed. </p><p>"So no comments when we are fucking" Wonwoo nodded as Joshua finally sat down beside him. </p><p>Mingyu was setting the camera up when a sudden thought crossed his mind.</p><p>He forgot his mask. </p><p>Wonwoo kept looking inside his bag but no sight of that mask. He looked in panic at Joshua, which made him get a kiss on the lips instead. </p><p>"Shua… I don't have my mask here"</p><p>"So? We can crop your face or even blur it" Mingyu said finally walking to the bed. Wonwoo was even more nervous now. </p><p>At least it wasn't a stream.</p><p>Mingyu knelt down in front of them. His eyes looked so innocent. </p><p>"Safe words?" Wonwoo and Joshua exchanged glances.</p><p>"Red?" Wonwoo said almost quietly. Mingyu smiled at both while nodding. The tallest then sat beside Wonwoo, leaning to kiss his cheek first. Wonwoo blushes looking at him. </p><p>"Sorry, I just enjoy how much people get flustered with me" Joshua on the other hand was already kissing his neck while kneading his thigh. The skirt was already rolling up as the hand kept going up. </p><p>"I-is this focused on me?" Wonwoo asked before he was shut up with a kiss from Mingyu plump lips. </p><p>"We kinda like our toy being cute" Joshua whispered as the hand gripped his inner thigh. Wonwoo jumped startled from the touch. He heard a chuckle from his other side. </p><p>Both were having so much fun teasing him.</p><p>Wonwoo was getting more excited as they kept kissing his skin. Joshua mainly focused on his lips while Mingyu was marking his neck with love bites. He let a few low soft moans out feeling already overwhelmed. Soon Mingyu pulled him to his lap, finally being able to kiss him properly. </p><p>Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Mingyu neck, needing to taste more from those lips. The taller was glad to let Wonwoo explore his mouth as much as he wanted.</p><p>"Kinda selfish?" Joshua raised one brow at the taller of them. </p><p>"My house, my rules" Mingyu's lip curled into a smirk before kissing Wonwoo again. The black haired boy was so caught with the kiss he forgot there would be cameras around the room. Nevertheless, he was putting on a great show. </p><p>Wonwoo pushed Mingyu to lie down, never breaking the kiss. The taller's taste was so intoxicating that he wanted to taste him more and more. Joshua was sitting beside the two, wandering his hands on Wonwoo exposed skin, sometimes smirking at the camera. Wonwoo was hovering Mingyu, hands and legs on each side of the buff boy while Joshua's hand teasingly went to Wonwoo thighs, slowly rolling the skirt up, revealing the audience the lacy black panties underneath. His fingers lingered over it, earning moans from Wonwoo. </p><p>"Your noises are so cute" Mingyu chuckles, hands gently caressing Wonwoo's cheeks before he leans up for more kisses. Wonwoo suddenly gasped as a slap is heard in the room. They both looked back and Joshua was staring at them pouting. </p><p>"I feel neglected" Mingyu felt his heart melting, the red haired boy is so cute when demanding attention as well. Joshua slowly crawled on the bed, lips looking for Wonwoo's since he was the closest. The skinny boy had to sit up properly on Mingyu lap to kiss Joshua. </p><p>Even if kissing Joshua was a habit already, it felt different having another person watching them. Joshua was definitely putting on a show when moaning into it. Without them noticing, Mingyu had his phone with him, he could properly give his audience a proper view of that. </p><p>Joshua gestured Wonwoo to get on his lap now. Without even thinking, the tall baby boy was already giving his sweet kisses comfortably straddling Joshua. While the two were distracted with each other taste, Mingyu got up from the bed to get the camera. He wanted to get all the most intimate touches for the video. </p><p>Before getting back to bed, Mingyu got the lube and condoms to leave on the bed for easy access for them eventually. While holding the camera, he finally got to the bed again, staying behind Wonwoo. At this rate, the video became a first person view, only Mingyu hands in sight.</p><p>Joshua leaned to lie down on the bed, Wonwoo staying on fours on top of him. They were giggling in between kisses. Mingyu didn't listen what they said previously but he couldn't care less, it was s cute sight. </p><p>Mingyu made sure to give the camera a nice angle for that ass in front of him. The skirt was rolled up and the lacy panties were on display. Wonwoo back would arch as Mingyu ran his hands on the exposed skin, teasing his entrance over the lace. Wonwoo made sure to moan to show his appreciation to the touches. His hand slowly tangled on the panties, rolling them down. </p><p>Mingyu gasped.</p><p>Wonwoo's ass was so cute, even if he doesn't have that much. Wonwoo broke the kiss with Joshua to cutely wiggle his ass and help Mingyu get rid of it. </p><p>"Showy huh?" Mingyu gave a light slap on his skin, earning a cute moan from Wonwoo. </p><p>"What about I eat you out?" That question was soon followed by a loud moan from Wonwoo. Joshua smirked looking at Mingyu.</p><p>"He'd love that, right kitten?"</p><p>"You guys seem really close" mingyu pointed out while his fingers teased Wonwoo's entrance. Wonwoo was slowly getting impatient from those touches. </p><p>"Let's say we fuck around a lot" Joshua caressed Wonwoo cheeks cutely. "I can assure you he love a tongue fucking him. Isn't that right, kitten?" Wonwoo nodded eagerly chasing Joshua's lips again. </p><p>"Great then" Mingyu hand was caressing Wonwoo's ass before he left the camera on the nightstand, for a better view. Mingyu then took two steps back so he could lean closer to Wonwoo's ass. He gave the back of Wonwoo thighs a long lick before his hands spread his ass cheeks. Wonwoo was panting already, body jerking a bit feeling the wet lick. The black haired boy spread his legs more as Mingyu kept the experimental licks over his entrance. Joshua is enjoying the show on top of him. Wonwoo kisses were becoming sloppy the more Mingyu teased.</p><p>Wonwoo was easy to tease and that's a fact. </p><p>Wonwoo didn't get any type of warning when suddenly the tongue was pushing past his ring. His legs were trembling the more Mingyu's tongue teased him, sliding in and out, making sure to get him wet. Even though Joshua was just watching, the wet sounds were making him get uncomfortable in those tight jeans. </p><p>"M-Mingyu" Wonwoo threw his head back, pushing his ass back to feel that tongue sliding in again. </p><p>"Already hard, kitten?" Wonwoo wasn't even able to answer Joshua's question. Mingyu was sure skilled with that tongue, he could come just by it. </p><p>Wonwoo was disappointed the moment Mingyu stopped his ministrations on his ass. He turned his head to protest but soon was snapped out of his thoughts when Mingyu pushed a finger in. Wonwoo's body naturally tried to move away from the intrusion. Mingyu held Wonwoo's hips to keep him place while he kept the finger inside. </p><p>"Too rough?" </p><p>"P-please, can you lube it more?" </p><p>Mingyu was no madman so of course he would be more gentle with Wonwoo. He reached the lube and made sure to pour a lot of his finger and on Wonwoo ass. The skinny boy gasped at the cold sensation, especially when the lube was dripping from his ass to his thighs. Mingyu made sure Wonwoo was messy enough to push his finger again. There wasn't any resistance and Wonwoo moaned as the finger was all inside. His hips rolled as Mingyu was pushing his finger in and out slowly </p><p>Mingyu would be lying if he said seeing his finger slide in so easily wasn't turning him on. He was getting close to stop playing with his fingers and fuck Wonwoo harsh and deep. Especially after hearing all the noises the skinny boy was letting out. While lost in his thoughts, Joshua was making sure to get rid of his own pants and sweater. After taking those off, his hands went to Wonwoo cropped top, gesturing to Wonwoo with it. Soon the piece of clothing was on the ground followed by a giggle from the boy. </p><p>Joshua ran his hands on his chest, feeling the soft fabric of the bralette under his touch. Wonwoo was too lost with Mingyu’s finger fucking him he didn’t notice Joshua pulling his bralette to the side to run his tongue over his nipple. Wonwoo was at their mercy and he loved every second of it. The smaller of them had his eyes locked up on Wonwoo expressions, always teasing the hard nub while his tongue would twirl to tease. At any time soon Wonwoo could collapse from trembling legs and arms. His dick was leaking precum and soon he would reach his climax and get everyone dirty. </p><p>Wonwoo was so used to the finger that his hips were meeting Mingyu’s pace naturally, he only stopped his movements when the taller one pushed another finger to scissor him. Wonwoo was gasping again as Mingyu managed to prep him. Joshua was actually a big help to distract Wonwoo from any pain, leaning up to kiss the skinny boy while his hands took care of his chest area. Sure Joshua was getting impatient from Mingyu’s teasing but he couldn’t rush the process otherwise Wonwoo could get hurt. </p><p>A few moments passed of the endless teasing and distraction that as soon Wonwoo’s hips started meeting the pace of Mingyu’s finger, he pushed another one inside. </p><p>“Mingyu ah!” his voice cracked as Mingyu slowered even more the pace. Wonwoo was sweating already. Joshua ran his fingers in those bangs, making sure to push it to the side so he could see Wonwoo face. The black haired boy looked down on Joshua and the moment the oldest saw Wonwoo trembling again, he knew he would come. </p><p>Joshua’s hand slid down on his chest and wrapped around Wonwoo cock. Wonwoo tried to get the hand to let him go but Joshua’s grip was firm enough to tell he wasn’t allowed to come so soon. </p><p>“Be a good boy”</p><p>“But I wanna come…” Wonwoo stuttered the words still weakly holdin Joshua’s wrist.</p><p>“You are not gonna come now” </p><p>Wonwoo <em> knew </em> that tone.</p><p>That tone was responsible for making his knees tremble and go weak. He couldn't argue with Joshua at this point. “Mingyu is preparing you so nicely, you can’t ruin that” </p><p>“I want you to come just by us fucking you” Joshua was smiling as he said those filthy words. He leaned up again to bite Wonwoo’s lower lip before he turned his attention to his chest again. With the fingers around his base, all Wonwoo could do was pray he didn’t come now. </p><p>“Joshua…” Wonwoo moaned as Mingyu kept prep him.</p><p>“Yes, kitten?”</p><p>“Are you gonna fuck me too?” </p><p>“Is that even a question?” Joshua raised his eyebrows. He would never miss an opportunity like this. </p><p>“I want you both” Mingyu suddenly stopped his fingers. Did he mean as spitroast or double penetration at this point. “Enlighten us, kitten”</p><p>“B-both” </p><p>“At the same time?” Joshua tilted his head. He knew Wonwoo had a thing for sizes but he never expected such request. His heart almost stopped when he saw Wonwoo nod at the question. Mingyu bit his lower lip smirking at Joshua.</p><p>“Didn’t know he was so kinky” Mingyu finally went back to prepare Wonwoo, now knowing what’s really gonna happen. “Especially looking so cute”</p><p>“You shouldn't trust appearances” Joshua smirked back at Mingyu, running his fingers on Wonwoo exposed skin. The boy shivered as Joshua continued with his words “He look cute but beg to have his hair pulled and fuck senseless into the mattress” </p><p>Mingyu was enjoying too much all that information. He thought today was gonna be a vanilla episode -which he totally enjoy- but he wasn’t disappointed for the turn of events. Wonwoo was panting as he pushed another finger in. Mingyu made sure to lube his fingers even more as he kept the steady rhythm. Wonwoo felt his climax once again approaching but the hand on his cock was still preventing him from coming properly. Moments passed and Mingyu finally pulled his hand back, leaving Wonwoo’s entrance gaping to be filled again. Wonwoo got embarrassed when he heard a small ‘cute’ coming from Mingyu. </p><p>Wonwoo was only kneeling on the bed as both stood up to get rid of the rest of fabric they had on. Wonwoo came back to his senses a bit and got even more flustered seeing both naked. They weren’t small and he knew he wouldn’t be able to walk properly the next day if they kept their plans to be rough. </p><p>They both stayed in front of Wonwoo, he was a bit lost what they wanted until Joshua handed him the lube. A small ‘oh’ left his mouth as he grabbed the bottle. </p><p>“You aren’t usually this shy, what is happening, kitten?”</p><p>Joshua suddenly held his chin and made Wonwoo look up.</p><p>“Answer me”</p><p>“I’m just shy to have someone else here”</p><p>Mingyu chuckled, running his fingers on Wonwoo’s hair “You don’t have to be shy, I don’t bite that hard”</p><p>Wonwoo was flustered again, even more when he wrapped his hands on their cocks still without lube. He wanted to tease them  a bit before he lost his ability to walk and his voice. It was such a sinful sight but so sexy, Wonwoo couldn’t look away from their dicks as his hand kept pumping them both. “What about you lube them,hm?” </p><p>Wonwoo didn’t think twice when he leaned closer to lick the head of Mingyu’s cock. Mingyu’s thighs tensed as the boy was giving so many kittenish licks there. Of course he didn’t forget Joshua, his hand was slowly pumping him, finally making him go fully hard. </p><p>“Tease…” Joshua breathed out as Wonwoo locked his eyes with Joshua and engulfed Mingyu in his mouth. </p><p>“Cock slut” Wonwoo shivered as he kept the agonizing slow pace blow job on Mingyu. Mingyu was getting close to come with all that teasing. He suddenly gripped Wonwoo’s hair and pulled him off. “I’m gonna come if you continue being bad”</p><p>“I don’t mind being messy…” </p><p>Mingyu and Joshua exchanged looks, the older getting the bottle of lube from Wonwoo hand to pour on his dick. Mingyu did the same, both glaring at Wonwoo. He liked playing with danger, especially in occasions like this. </p><p>Mingyu was the one lying down this time, they gestured to Wonwoo straddle him while Joshua would stay behind him. Wonwoo kept wiggling his ass for them, only earning a slap from Joshua telling how bad he was. Wonwoo was getting ready to get rid of his skirt but Mingyu stopped him.</p><p>“I want that stained today” Mingyu smirked eyeing Wonwoo from head to toe. The bottom still had his bralette, skirt and socks on, which would soon be ruined by the two. </p><p>Joshua poured more lube on Wonwoo entrance, and before Wonwoo said anything, he pushed his cock inside at once. Wonwoo felt the air in his lungs being punched out. Mingyu had to hold him from collapsing forward. </p><p>“J-Joshua” </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“<em> Fuck </em>” Wonwoo rolled his head back, he didn’t expect the first move be that harsh. Joshua rubbed his sides gentle before he hammered his hip again. Wonwoo whole body trembled, hands resting on Mingyu’s chest for support. “You been a bad boy” Joshua started to thrust and kept the pace ignoring Wonwoo’s groans. Mingyu was enjoying so much the sight in front of him, Wonwoo had his eyes shut tightly as Joshua kept the fast and harsh pace. </p><p>“Don’t excite him too much” Mingyu Looked at Joshua who nodded in response while he cup Wonwoo’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Wonwoo was lost in pleasure, his kiss was sloppy and Mingyu didn’t mind. Wonwoo tried to say something but Joshua made sure his words would fade into moans. Wonwoo was losing his ability to speak the more Joshua kept the fast pace. </p><p>Mingyu felt Wonwoo thighs tensing up and he quickly vocalize to Joshua who suddenly stopped his pace. Wonwoo whined, resting his head on Mingyu’s shoulder. The oldest held his hip in place so he didn’t move that much since he just wanted friction. Joshua pulled his dick out, letting Mingyu align himself to Wonwoo’s entrance. He easily slipped in which made Wonwoo moan louder from being filled again. </p><p>Just like Joshua, Mingyu had no mercy when thrusting into Wonwoo. Wonwoo words were basically begging to be fucked harder but in some mumbling mixed with other curse words. Wonwoo was digging his nails on Mingyu’s chest which would definitely leave marks at this point. </p><p>Mingyu didn’t mind. His focus now was fuck Wonwoo tight whole until he cried. </p><p>Thinking about Wonwoo crying suring sex was sure a turn on for both. </p><p>A few more thrusts later, Wonwoo was again getting close to come. Joshua slid his hands on Wonwoo’s waist, wrapping his fingers again around him. Wonwoo tried to make him let go again in despair wanting to come but it didn’t work out. Both still didn’t want him to come.</p><p>“Please” Wonwoo almost screamed as Mingyu kept hitting that one spot. He kept aiming at it and Wonwoo was barely able to keep himself supported by his legs. Joshua placed a few kisses on his nape and shoulder blades. </p><p>“You still want that, kitten? Be fucked by both at the same time?” Wonwoo eager nodded, that’s all he wanted. </p><p>“Tell how much you want”</p><p>“Joshua please…” Wonwoo couldn’t find words since his mind kept only focusing on how Mingyu was hitting his spot. “P-please, please”</p><p>“Hm, guess you finally found manners?” </p><p>“Please Joshua I wanna come…”</p><p>Joshua chuckled, Wonwoo was so cute when begging like this. The oldest of them gestured to Mingyu halt his movements. They had to be careful now. Joshua ran his finger on his entrance, slowly pushing his finger to see how much Wonwoo was stretched. For his shock, Wonwoo was handling well all that. He pushed a second finger and then a third and Wonwoo looked fine still. </p><p>Joshua pulled his fingers and carefully aligned himself. He leaned closer to Wonwoo, peppering kisses on his neck before he slowly slid in. Wonwoo's heart was racing and soon Joshua was inside as well. Of course right now they both gave enough time to Wonwoo adjust, after all that wasn’t an easy thing to handle. Wonwoo was the one controlling the first pace of that. A few minutes of adjustment and soon he was rolling his hips. Mingyu rested his hand on Wonwoo's side and Joshua rested his hand over Mingyu’s. </p><p>It was so different from whatever they ever did in their lives. </p><p>Wonwoo quiet beg for them to continue spur Joshua to move first. Wonwoo gasped still using Mingyu’s chest as support. Wonwoo groans of discomfort soon became moans of pleasure with both of them moving. The position they were was perfect to aim Wonwoo’s spot so easily. </p><p>The room was now filled with moans and skin slapping skin the more they thrusted. Wonwoo couldn't even move his hip because both had their own pace, while Joshua pulled out Mingyu would push in. </p><p>Wonwoo wasn’t going to last long. As a matter of fact, a few more harsh thrusts after they picked the pace more, he was finally able to reach his climax. </p><p>He didn’t even notice he was crying until he felt a hand wipe his tears from his eyes as he came on Mingyu’s stomach. Didn’t take long for Mingyu and Joshua come inside him, making Wonwoo moan from being double filled. </p><p>Wonwoo collapsed on top of Mingyu who quickly embraced the boy. Joshua was panting still kneeling and inside Wonwoo. Mingyu glanced at Joshua who gave him a tired smile. They stood there in silence, slowly pulling out of Wonwoo. Wonwoo whined from being empty.</p><p>Mingyu kept holding Wonwoo in his embrace while Joshua rolled to the side to lie beside Wonwoo. The oldest ran his fingers on Wonwoo’s hair, blowing a cute kiss to him. Mingyu then placed a kiss on top of Wonwoo head. </p><p>“You two are so cheesy” Joshua chuckled, curling more beside Mingyu. “I think I need a shower” Wonwoo said quietly, he knew he was a mess but he didn’t know how much because he was embarrassed to see.</p><p>“You think? Because I’m sure of it” Joshua sat up on the bed, feeling tired already “What about a shower together? We can use Mingyu’s bathtub” he winked at the two figures lying down. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What was I thinking? Good question<br/>Hope it was readable ❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>